


擄人勒贖請慎選目標

by Kris_House



Series: 兄弟與小怪物 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 兄弟, 歡樂, 異形
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 根據大哥的調查，目標的監護人在一間生科公司工作，幾年前才繼承了一大筆遺產，平時為人親合但軟弱，而且對目標關愛有加，是很適合的勒索對象。我們也不打算沾上人命，只是想嚇唬他賺個一筆。這是大哥第一次對我委以重任，我要在目標星期四中午溜出學校時和他搭話，趁他不備時迷昏他，二哥會在附近等著接應我，之後一起到我們位於郊區的安全屋，等著聯絡目標監護人換取贖金。
Relationships: 佐恩/以諾, 張育書/張育遠
Series: 兄弟與小怪物 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928992
Kudos: 2





	擄人勒贖請慎選目標

今天是個大日子。

大哥為了這次行動已經計劃了好一陣子，先是花了幾個星期觀察我們目標的行動規律，他和他的監護人每天早上七點半會出門，由監護人開車載他到學校上課，之後他的監護人會驅車到不遠的一棟辦公大樓上班，等到放學時再去接他。

目標在學校時我們不好下手，但經過觀察，他每個星期四的中午會偷偷翻牆出學校，在附近四處閒逛，有時候是到甜點店吃東西，有時候到公園裡餵鳥，有時候買了瓶飲料便坐在路邊盯著來來往往的人群看。

那便是我們下手的機會。

根據大哥的調查，目標的監護人在一間生科公司工作，幾年前才繼承了一大筆遺產，平時為人親合但軟弱，而且對目標關愛有加，是很適合的勒索對象。我們也不打算沾上人命，只是想嚇唬他賺個一筆。

這是大哥第一次對我委以重任，我要在目標星期四中午溜出學校時和他搭話，趁他不備時迷昏他，二哥會在附近等著接應我，之後一起到我們位於郊區的安全屋，等著聯絡目標監護人換取贖金。

一切準備就緒，我整理了一下衣服，看著目標一如往常翻出學校圍牆，一張娃娃臉絲毫沒有因為剛才的動作而變紅，一落地便踩著輕快的步伐離開學校，一面走一面脫下身上的制服，露出底下畫著三角形警告標誌的 T 恤。

我跟他保持著一個街區的距離，小心翼翼地在不被發現的狀況下跟著他。今天，他先是進便利商店買了一瓶可樂和一袋吐司，從他前進的方向可以推斷他又要到公園裡餵鳥了。

他也真是奇怪，這個年紀的孩子翹課不該去個網咖嗎？公園有什麼好玩的？

我傳簡訊叫二哥到公園的會合點待命，然後跟著目標到了公園，平日白天這裡只有幾個來散步的老人家，目標坐下來餵鳥的地方更是人煙稀少，還有不少監視器的死角可以利用。

該行動了。

「你、你好。」

他轉過頭，眼睛眨也不眨的盯著我看，讓我一瞬間有股莫名的寒意，但之後他便露出了友善的笑容，又撕了塊麵包撒在地上。

「你很喜歡鳥嗎？」我裝出一副害羞的樣子，拉了拉裙襬，冷颼颼的感覺讓我有點不自在。

……雖然很不習慣，但為了讓目標降低戒心，這點犧牲也是值得的。

「喜歡啊。」目標說，拍了拍旁邊的位子，「你要坐嗎？看你好像覺得很冷的樣子，我外套借你披一下吧。」

我有點受寵若驚，難道女孩子平時都會受到這樣的待遇嗎？

不對，他不會是想泡我吧？

「謝謝你。」我在他身邊坐了下來，「外套就不用了，我沒問題的。」

「不行，哥哥說了要有紳士風度。」目標把身上的外套脫下來，蓋在我的腿上，「雖然我也不太懂，不過他開心就好。」

「謝謝你。」我感動地說：「你跟哥哥感情很好嗎？」

他歪著頭，「算好吧？」

他語氣中的困惑讓我心中一凜，我們可是要用他來威脅他監護人的，他跟哥哥感情不好怎麼可以。

「你聽起來不太確定。」我試探性地說：「是有什麼問題嗎？」

「也不是，我只是不確定感情好的兄弟應該是什麼樣子的。」他補上一句：「我們也不是親兄弟。」

大哥！這你怎麼沒調查到！

「啊，這樣啊。」我故作鎮定地點點頭，「不是親兄弟也沒關係，他對你好就好了。」

目標點點頭，「哥哥對我很好，每次有麻煩他都會替我解決，就是有點嚴格，我穿什麼吃什麼他都要管，如果讓他知道我偷買可樂喝他又要唸我了。」

「真的啊？」我不可置信地說：「喝個可樂又不會怎麼樣。」

「對吧？」他撇撇嘴，低聲唸了些什麼，因為太小聲，我只聽到了「不穩定」這三個字。

「他還會管你什麼？」我問，「有什麼事情是你想做但他不讓你做的嗎？」

他輕哼了聲，「那可多了，不能喝咖啡喝茶，不准喝酒，也不要黏他黏得太近。哼，平時在床上明明就是他比較黏人。」

我狠狠嗆了下。

……大哥！！你怎麼沒有調查到！！

「啊！對喔，哥哥不喜歡我隨便跟別人說這件事。」他露出可愛的笑容，「你假裝沒聽到好不好？」

「呃，好。」我突然覺得有點暈，好歹我們應該是不用擔心目標的監護人不願意為目標付贖金了……監護人啊！！監守自盜啊！！

「等等，你今年幾歲？」我問，內心突然湧起一陣保護慾，雖然我們是罪犯，但我們是有原則的罪犯，「成年了嗎？」

他嘻嘻笑著，「成年啦，成年好一陣子了，只是最近才有機會上學，所以要讓自己看起來年輕一點。」

我懷疑地看著他這張彷彿能掐出水的嫩臉，最後點了點頭。

「不然……我請你喝啤酒吧。」我說：「既然你都已經成年了，他怎麼能把你當個未成年人管呢？」

他的雙眼因為興奮而亮了起來，讓我有點不忍。那就……帶回安全屋之後再拿酒給他喝吧，反正我們本來就不打算傷害他，讓他當個開心的俘虜也好。

接觸目標的工作果然沒那麼容易，我忍不住佩服平時擔起這項責任的大哥。

「來！」我把外套還給他，對他招招手，「我們去買啤酒。」

他絲毫沒有懷疑地跟著我走，讓我心中的罪惡感又加深了幾分，一定是被保護得太好了，才會養成這種天真的性格。

他的監護人該不會就是利用這種天真拐他上床的吧？他真的懂得自己在做什麼嗎？竟然還叫他不要太黏人……

我搖搖頭，現在不是想這個的時候。

「這邊穿過去就有一家便利商店，我推薦──」

我讓自己摔了一跤，膝蓋撞上地板讓我吃痛出聲，他連忙蹲在我身邊，查看我膝蓋上的擦傷。

「啊，流血了。」

他的語氣似乎有那裡不對，但我也說不出是哪裡有問題，之後他便從背包裡拿出面紙替我擦拭傷口，動作仔細又小心，讓我一陣不合時宜的感動。

有這樣的弟弟多好啊。

我決定到了安全屋之後多拿包零食給他。

「來，我扶你起來。」他一邊說一邊把我拉起來，「啊，你的裙子都髒了。」

他彎腰替我拍了拍裙子下擺，我趕緊從口袋中抽出浸了迷藥的手帕，在他抬起頭時一把抓住他，摀住他的口鼻。

他瞪大了眼睛，困惑地盯著我看。

我也無措地盯著他看。他怎麼還醒著？他為什麼不掙扎？

我這麼一想他便掙扎了起來，我連忙抓緊他的肩膀，把手帕壓得更緊。眼角餘光我似乎看見了什麼半透明的東西從他身上長出來，但我一眨眼，那東西便消失了，他也終於陷入昏迷，我連忙接住他。

……應該是我太緊張看錯了吧。

「二哥！」我把目標的手臂繞在肩上，扛著他往公園旁的小馬路走。二哥立刻迎了上來，幫我一起把目標搬到車子後座。

「沒有人看到你吧？」二哥問，立刻坐進駕駛座，啟動引擎。

「沒有。」我說：「而且我打扮成這副模樣，誰認得出我？」

「也是。」二哥瞥了我一眼，驅車上路，「連聲音都能裝得這麼像，我有時候都要以為自己有個妹妹了。」

我對他比了個中指。

***

我和二哥合力把目標綁在書房的椅子上，之後他便出門和大哥討論要怎麼要贖金了，三哥則是站在門口負責守衛。

「三哥，冰箱裡還有酒嗎？」

他給了我一個困惑的眼神，我聳聳肩，「剛剛答應了要請他喝啤酒。」

他露出不贊同的表情，我抓抓頭，對他討好地笑了笑，「反正只是幾瓶啤酒，能讓他放鬆警戒不是很划得來嗎？」

他瞇起眼睛，最後還是點了點頭。

我給了他一個感激的笑容，到廚房裡拿了兩瓶啤酒帶回書房，順道拿了一袋洋芋片。三哥用奇怪的眼神看了我一眼，我笑嘻嘻地拆開洋芋片，塞了一片在他嘴裡。

「空腹喝酒不好嘛。」我說：「好人做到底。」

他哼笑，比了比被綁在椅子上的目標。

好吧，我們也不算是好人。

「唔。」目標眨了眨眼，一臉困惑地看著我，之後看了看周遭。在我能出聲安撫他之前，他便開口說：「啊！你們就是綁架犯對吧？電視上會演到的那種？」

興奮的語氣讓我一時之間不知道該怎麼反應。

「你……不害怕嗎？」

他的臉上明顯寫著「為什麼要害怕」，下一秒注意力便被我手中的啤酒吸引了，他露出燦爛的笑容，「啤酒！你人真好！」

「只要你乖乖配合，我們就不會傷害你，等你哥付了贖金之後你就可以回家了。」我還是照著原定計畫安撫他，但他似乎沒有在聽，整個人注意力都集中在酒上。

雖然很多人質對我都比較沒有戒心，但我真的是第一次見到像他這樣冷靜的受害者。

三哥一把抓住我的肩膀，讓我退後了幾步。

「我的酒！」他癟癟嘴，「你不能說話不算話。」

我轉向三哥，「沒事，不是有你看著嗎？」

三哥抿起唇，放開我的肩膀，手搭在腰間的槍柄上。其實只是生存遊戲用的漆彈槍，但用來唬人還是滿有用的。

「當然不會。」我打開易拉罐，把瓶口湊到他嘴邊，「抱歉我不能幫你鬆綁，就將就著這樣喝吧。」

他配合地仰頭喝了一口，像是在回味一般舔舔唇。

「要不要洋芋片？」我問，「光喝酒對身體不好。」

他好奇地看著我，之後點點頭，張嘴讓我把洋芋片餵進他口中。

「你們綁匪人都這麼好嗎？」他邊嚼邊問，「原來電視上都是騙人的。」

他監護人是怎麼把他養成這付德性的？我在心裡抱怨，忍不住勸導他：「大部分的綁匪還是很壞的，你不能這麼沒有戒心，下次如果有人說要請你吃飯或喝酒，不管對方是誰，你都不要隨便答應。」

「喔。」他乖乖地說，抬起頭，「還想喝。」

我就這樣餵完了一瓶啤酒和一包洋芋片，之後三哥立刻拖著我回到門口，警戒地看著目標。

「沒事啦。」我說：「我就沒見過像他這樣不知世事的人，真不知道他哥在想什麼。」

三哥瞥了我一眼，搖搖頭。

「你太緊繃了。」我拍拍他的背，「看他這個身材，就算真的發生什麼事情，他也打不過你和大──哇啊！」

有什麼冰冰涼涼的東西擦過我的小腿，我驚得跳了起來，但卻什麼也沒看到。

三哥給了我一個詢問的眼神，我搖搖頭。

「沒、沒什麼。」我驚魂未定地拍拍胸口，「大概是錯覺。」

話剛說完，我就看到放在地板上的另一瓶啤酒被不知名的力量拉到目標腳邊，我差點尖叫出聲。

「那、那那那──」我抓住三哥的左手，「我有看錯嗎？」

三哥舉起槍指著目標，把我拉到他身後。

隱隱約約，我似乎看見一根觸手捲起地上的啤酒瓶，目標張大嘴巴，大得像是把自己的下巴都給卸了下來，之後直接連瓶帶酒直接吞了下去，脖頸在他吞嚥時微微變形，之後再恢復原狀。

這次我真的叫了出來。

「怎麼回事？」

在客廳討論計畫的大哥和二哥連忙前來查看，我一把抓住三哥的手腕，把他拖到書房之外，之後關上了房門，對大哥和二哥搖搖頭。

「別、別進去，他、他他他是──」我結結巴巴地說，「總之他不是人類！」

「你摔跤的時候撞到頭啦？」二哥嘲笑地說：「什麼叫不是人類？」

什麼東西撞上了門板，我趕緊壓著房門。

「到底怎麼回事？」大哥問，「剛才不是都還好好的？」

「我也不知道，他突然就長了……觸手出來。他還、還把嘴巴張得像是蛇一樣大──」

二哥嗤了聲，「你不會是偷偷嗑藥了吧？說什麼──」

這次撞上門板的力道更大了，把我整個人撞到一旁，半透明的觸手捲住我的小腿，把我往房裡拖。

「我靠！」二哥連忙抓住我，「這什麼東西？！」

「我就跟你說了他不是人類！」我崩潰地喊出聲，緊緊攀在二哥身上，「完了完了完了我們要被吃掉了！」

三哥對著觸手開了幾槍，但只是讓透明的觸手染上了顏色而已。房內，目標歪頭露出天真的笑容，身影的邊緣變得有些模糊，像是他也不確定自己應該是什麼樣的形體。

「你們怎麼啦？」他問，「放心，我不會傷害你們的，不然哥哥會生氣的。」

他一邊說一邊把我往門內拖，這不是要把我吃了是要做什麼？！

「你的裙子真好看。」他說。

不會是真的看上我了吧？！

他輕嘆，「不知道要怎麼樣哥哥才會願意穿給我看。」

……感謝監護人監守自盜！

「我這就叫你哥哥過來。」大哥說，即便是在這樣的情況下，他的語氣仍舊一如往常地穩定，「你能不能先把我小弟放下來？你也不喜歡其他人亂碰你哥吧？」

我都要哭了，大哥為了救我不惜抹黃我們之間的關係，但我們真的是純潔的兄弟！純的！

「啊，你果然是男的。」目標拉了拉抓著我的觸手，像是在責備不聽話的寵物一樣說：「放開，男男授受不親。」

我狼狽地退到門外，對著門內喊出我這輩子說過最勇敢的話。

「男女也授受不親！」

***

目標監護人上門的時候我真的哭了。

「非常對不起我們做錯了事情我們四兄弟真的是因為欠債走投無路才出此下策。」我跪在看起來一點也不軟弱的男人面前，喘了口氣之後繼續：「請你把你弟弟接回去吧我們真的沒有傷害他的意思。」

他低頭看了我一眼，像是被逗樂了一般彎起嘴角。

「他在書房。」大哥說，指了指書房的方向，「我會為這件事情擔起全責。」

男人擺擺手，打開書房的門，喊了聲：「以諾。」

觸手開心地捲住他的腰，已經絲毫沒有人類模樣的目標用全身包裹住男人，不知道用哪個地方的嘴說：「哥哥，我沒有吃人！他流血的時候我也沒有咬他！」

邀功的語氣讓我全身一顫，原來管他吃什麼是叫他別吃人嗎？？

「別以為我不知道你是故意被綁的，跟你說了你喝酒會失控你還喝。」

「我只是好奇。」目標嘟嚷，「而且我也沒傷到人。」

「好好好，你很棒。」男人拍拍目標，然後說：「別這樣黏著我，都多大了。」

原來黏是這個黏法。

「那回去你要獎勵我。」目標說，在男人身邊幻化成高大的裸男，能隱約看出原本娃娃臉的影子，但整個人成熟了許多。

……還真的是為了上學把自己變年輕了。

「衣服。」男人嘆口氣，「明明能直接幻化出來，怎麼就是不願意？」

目標輕哼了聲，一陣波動之後身上就出現了和男人一樣的襯衫和西裝褲。

……所以管穿什麼是這個意思？

我錯了，這不是監守自盜的監護人，是捨身飼虎的活佛啊！！

「現在，」男人若有所思地摩娑著下巴，「我該怎麼處置你們呢？你們都看見過以諾的真身了──」

目標對著我露齒微笑，肩膀上幻化出第三隻手，對我揮了輝。

我嗚咽一聲，緊抱住大哥的小腿。

「你們那邊不是還缺幾個教育員嗎？」目標笑嘻嘻地說，「我覺得他就很適合。」

救命。

教育什麼，教育像他這樣的……東西嗎？

「唔，他看起來確實是會照顧人的類型，不過也可能不夠嚴格。」男人的視線移動到大哥身上，「不然就讓他們兩個一組吧，其他兩個就算是助手好了，這樣也不用花時間洗掉他們的記憶。」

……洗掉記憶又是怎麼洗。

我深吸了口氣，緩緩吐出，再吸了口氣。等到我的心臟終於從喉頭落回胸腔，我鼓起這輩子全部的勇氣問：「請問，教育員都必須獻身嗎？」

我家三位兄長集體嗆咳起嗽，男人則是瞪了趴在他身上的目標一眼，清了清喉嚨。

「不用。」他說，勾起唇角，「不過要是你自願獻身我們也不會阻止，戀愛和性畢竟是教導他們人類感情的捷徑。」

……誰要走這種捷徑啊。

***

「啊啊啊啊大哥！快幫我把他剝下來！」

「這次又跑哪去了？」

「他他他在我屁股上他想做什麼──」

「別怕……好了，我抓到了。」

正式上了賊船之後的第三個月，我手中捏著把自己縮成小球的奇妙生物，衣衫不整地和大哥面對面抱著，他一手抓著剛才黏著我不放的奇妙生物二號，另一手還抱著我的腰。

玉山崩於前也未曾失去冷靜的他臉紅了，盯著我的嘴唇看了好半晌，手還下意識地揉了揉我的腰。

……媽的，還我純潔的兄弟情。


End file.
